emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7313 (7th October 2015)
Plot Aaron visits baby Johnny with Adam. Ashley also visits and Adam tells him it looks like Johnny's over the worst, Ashley preaches that moments like this test you, but also make you realise how fragile life in. Sarah continues to act up, throwing Jack's breakfast on the floor, so Andy takes her up to the farm, which delights her as she will get to see Pete. Vanessa arrives at the hospital and Adam asks Rhona what's wrong with her. Brenda gets back from visiting Nikhil and Molly in Canada and reassures April that she and Bob are not splitting up so April suggests they play the 'trust game' like she did at school. Sarah is delighted to see Pete but Pete makes excuses to leave. Diane informs Andy that the doctors are going to try to bring Robert round tomorrow meanwhile Laurel arrives back from her sister's house. Brenda reluctantly agrees to plays the 'trust game', where she is blindfolded and falls back and Bob is to catch her. Brenda goes to fall back but can't do it. Rhona tells Adam that Vanessa is struggling to bond with Johnny but Adam can't see what the problem is as he has managed to cope. Rhona says that Vanessa may never bond with him, which is not good enough for Adam. Brenda falls back without warning and Bob catches her. Andy suggests to Debbie and the kids that she join Cain on a trip to Spain, and even visit Annie while they are over there as he doesn't want Sarah to be worrying in case Robert doesn't round. Adam tries to talk to Vanessa about Johnny, but she angrily walks away. Brenda tells Bob that they cannot regain their trust in an afternoon. Adam talks to Moira about Vanessa and she tells him that Vanessa wasn't ready for Johnny coming so early, and now can't even hold him to bond. Ashley and Laurel both visit Daniel's grave, and Ashley reveals he visited Johnny, which reminded him of Daniel. Laurel wonders how the rest of the factory girls will treat her after her battle with alcohol. Adam asks Moira to have a word with Vanessa, but Moira tells him Johnny has enough love around him until Vanessa can being to bond, and suggests he be a friend to Vanessa to help her threw it. Pete asks Andy to give him warning if he is bringing Sarah to the farm, as he used to be like a dad to the kids when he was with Debbie, which offends Andy. Andy insists that he wishes who ever shot Robert should have done a better job, as he will wake up, but Katie will still be dead. Aaron tells Victoria he didn't shoot Robert, and Adam tells her that Vanessa doesn't love Johnny and it's all been an act. Victoria tells Adam that they cannot cut out Vanessa of his life, but Adam insists that Johnny means everything to him, and he will protect him whatever it takes. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast None Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and NICU *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Cemetery Notes *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes